1 Tequila 2 Tequila 3 Tequila Floor
by Instructor Quistis
Summary: Selphie keeps having weird dreams about last night's party. htis kinda sucks.. I wrote it a very long time ago. a bit of pwp and ooc but still kinda funny Love me and review? please?


1 tequila 2 tequila 3 tequila floor.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, I'm just a spoony bard.

Warning!! Foul language and sexual content. I know, big fat fucking deal…

Selphie woke up with one hell of a hangover. How much had she had to drink last night? She'd lost count after 32. She rolled over and encountered a body next her in the bed. Who the hell?

"Oh Hyne!" Selphie sat up, the blankets falling around her waist. She was nude, and next to her in the bed was a very naked, asleep Irvine. What the hell?

She got up and dressed very quickly. She was in Irvine's dorm, and as soon as she was dressed she got the hell out of her. She shouldn't have gone tot he party at Fuujin's. how the one eyed girl had conned her into it, she had no idea.. She ran to her dorm room and opened the door……..

Selphie sat up, her head spun a little and she had a headache. To much to drink in one night. She looked over the naked body next to her. Damn the cowboy was good. She rolled over and pressed her naked body up against his.

"Morning Irvy. I hope you weren't drinking too much last night."

"Nope, I remember everything." He smiled.

"Well, I don't. Care to remind me?"

Irvine proceeded to remind her of the night before, and soon Selphie was moaning loud enough for her friends to hear and come to the door. As they opened it…….

Selphie shook her head. She kept having weird dreams about fucking Irvine Kinneas. It was way confusing. She was in her room, alone. She'd gone to a party at Fuujin's place last night. Why? For something to do she supposes. It had been worth it. There had been plenty of liquor there, and even the guys were drunk enough to take off their clothes. Half the Garden had been there and Quistis had asked her to go with her. She hadn't planned on going, but when Quistis shoed up at her dorm with Xu and literally kidnapped her, she hadn't had much choice.

Selphie came back to reality when her headache became almost too much for her to bear. How much had she had to drink last night? Ten? Twenty? Hyne only knew. She got out of bed and took a shower. She really didn't remember much after her third tall glass of Jose. She called Quistis.

"Quistis?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you kinda, well…"  
"Just say it. Wait, does this have to do with the party last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"because I don't remember too much."

"You don't remember beating the shit out of Rinoa and then fucking Seifer in the Ragnarok?"

"I DID WHAT?"

"And then you disappeared upstairs with Irvine for two hours."

"You have got to be kidding me. How could I?"

"I don't know."

"Were they drunk?"

"I don't think they were as drunk as you. I'm not surprised you don't remember"

"Oh, crap. I gotta go. I have a lot to think about."

Kay, if you need anything call."

"I will, Bye."

Selphie hung up the phone. What on the Island closest to Hell had she gotten herself into? She was up shit creek without a paddle.

She went to class on Monday as usual. Everything was weird. She didn't see Rinoa until her third class. She had a split lip and a black eye. People were talking to her, and Fuujin even asked if she wanted to eat lunch with her.

She sat with Quistis as usual at lunch. "How do I deal with this?"

"Let it fly." Quistis said. " you can't really do anything."

Great." Selphie said sarcastically. "But that's not really what I was talking about."

"Oh, you mean Seifer and Irvine? Everything at the party stays at the party. Didn't you know that? No one will know, and Rinoa told Cid she got hurt in the training center."

"Oh, okay. I still don't even know what happened with Irvine." Selphie half smiled.

"Well, if you don't remember, ask him." Quistis shrugged.

"but you just said-"

"So get him alone and ask him."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Selphie shook her head. What a day, what a day……

Selphie woke up as the bell for GF class ended. Hyne she hated weird dreams……

A/N it's an old story from high school….. oneshot. Please rr?


End file.
